


Better the Devil You Know

by Waruitenshi



Series: Tell the Truth and Shame the Devil [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bad Boys' Love, Blood, Bodily Fluids, Boys Kissing, Claiming, Conditioner, Consensual Violence, Corruption, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Fantasy, Deepthroating, Fantasy, Freedom, Hallucifer, Handcuffs, Honesty, Horror, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Inflation, Language, Lemon, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Instability, Mindfuck, Multi, Object Insertion, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Romance, Sam Winchester and Mental Health Issues, Semi Non-Consensual, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Slash, Stretching, Swallowing, Telepathy, Torture, Touching, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waruitenshi/pseuds/Waruitenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to “Tell the Truth and Shame the Devil” AND  “Devilish Musings”. Just when Sam thought he might get a moments peace in the shower, here comes Lucifer to make cleaning feel dirty while dealing out some delicious punishment! Lucifer/Sam. Slash/Yaoi. One-Shot. Details Inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better the Devil You Know

**Author's Note:**

> I… I don’t even know why. LMFAO! I just got the idea playing out in my head like a movie when I started the first one in this series, and this just ended up getting written. XD  
> I really like doing messed up stuff to Sam. LOL He just rubs me the wrong way and so I use Lucifer’s twistedly fun love of him to take out my frustrations and perviness and go from there. Enjoy! X3  
> And for anyone wondering (because you might later on) how Sam is still even alive, it’s basically because Lucifer won’t let his favorite playmate die. XD  
> Now! ON WITH THE STORY! Please review! I find them tasty!

When Sam woke again, it was to the painful pressure on his stomach in combination with all his other aches and pains. It took him a while before he remembered what had happened and was somewhat relieved that it had nothing to do with getting captured during a hunting job again. He always hated when that happened…

Opening his eyes and blinking away the sleep, he glanced around to look where Lucifer had gone, only to see that he was lying very snugly on top of the sandy haired devil. But what caught him off guard was the fact that the former archangel appeared to be… sleeping? Huh, he didn't think they needed sleep. Maybe it was all that sex they'd had?

Either way, he felt more pressing matters, and he meant that in more ways than one as he did his best to maneuver out of the other's possessive embrace and bite his lip to suppress the whine he wanted to make as he pulled his lover out of his firm behind with a wet little pop.

And almost as soon as he did, he immediately regretted it. For one, he felt a little empty and was almost tempted to put it back in, and secondly because now that the proverbial cork had been removed, the contents inside of him wanted to come out.

So, in a manner that would probably have been comical had he not been in a hurry, the young Winchester had to squeeze his cheeks together and do his utmost to hold it all in as he hurriedly wobbled to the bathroom on his painfully weak legs. He was able to at least shut the door quietly enough so that he could finally have some privacy.

Not too long after Sammy had left to alleviate his problem, Lucifer awoke. Quite taken aback that not only was he in bed alone, but he had actually fallen asleep! And not only that, but he felt strange. He examined himself and then it dawned on him as to what was different…

"I'm… free?" The Devil uttered in disbelief to himself; his eyes widening as he discovered that he was not only free, but in a body that didn't feel like it was about to explode! It had been the one he'd had before Sam, but now it felt like his own, sort of like how Sam's had felt when he was in it, but better since there was no pesky soul of that other fellow residing in it anymore.

Lucifer wondered how this could have happened, and then, he remembered why he must have fallen asleep to begin with. He recalled a familiar voice in the dream he'd had telling him that he had learned his lesson and redeemed himself, and so long as he did not dare to try and start the apocalypse or any of that crap (it was better phased, but you get the gist), then he would be allowed to remain out of the cage!

Now that he knew what had happened and why, he decided to see if he had any powers and snapped his fingers. The motel room suddenly became like a grand bedroom from some fantasy kingdom, but then he snapped his fingers again to change it back; feeling satisfied with his result.

Oh… but where had his Sammy gotten to? The Devil glanced around, a bit upset at having been left alone like that after all the love he'd shown him. But when he heard the faint sound of water running and saw the light on in the bathroom as the door was ajar, he smiled and calmed as the other must have just needed to get clean.

Well now that his powers were back and he was here for real, maybe some good clean, dirty fun in the shower was the best way to celebrate and deliver the news to his long haired lover.

With a mere thought, he appeared in the small bathroom, only to glare poutingly at the man in the shower. Oh dear… and here he thought they were going to celebrate. Well, he supposed a little punishing could be just as enjoyable.

Back to where we had left off with the hunter…

Sam sat down on the toilet and waited for what he thought might be a rush of viscous liquid to come pouring out of him, but apparently he was still tight enough to keep it held in well enough, and only a little trickled out.

The brunette needed to get it out. Sure it was such a surreally erotic feeling to be so full, but it was starting to cramp him up and he just had the desire to get it out of him… though he had the bizarre hope that maybe they could do this sort of thing again.

Since it seemed to be difficult and the chilly air of the motel wasn't really helping to relax him, he got up and turned on the shower before he stepped in; letting the nice, soothing hot water cascade over his affectionately abused body.

After a few minutes of washing himself off, he faced away from the showerhead so that the water ran down his back, as he hunched over and reached between his legs to slide two fingers into his mistreated hole; wincing at how raw he still felt.

Moving his fingers in a scissoring motion helped to get things going, and soon the sticky substance began oozing out to be washed away by the water. With his forehead resting against the plastic tiled shower, he pressed his other hand to his stomach to rub it; hissing at the erotic agony of it all and groaning tiredly in annoyance and amazement when he noticed he was getting aroused from what he was doing, but tried to ignore it for now.

It took a short while, but when he was close to being halfway done emptying out his system of devil juice, the young man felt considerably better; his breathing irregular from the effort.

However, his relief was soon disrupted by a cool hand grabbing him by his tender wrist; removing his fingers before pinning the reddened wrist against the wall to keep him from alleviating anymore pressure. Sam nearly slipped and fell when he tried to spin around to see who it was, even if he was pretty sure he knew.

"Now, now Sammy. I'm _very_ disappointed… I go through alllll that work to pour so much of my love into you, and here you are letting it spill out like you don't even care." Lucifer said in a hurt whisper that was laced with cruel intention. Sam's eyes widened as he tried to hurry up and explain.

"No, it's not what you think! I didn't mean it like that Lucifer, I just had to-" But he was cut off when the stronger male slammed him flat against the wall; making him groan wantonly as his still somewhat swollen stomach was pressed on.

"See? Doesn't it feel _good_ to have all of that inside you? You're such a naughty boy for wasting even a single drop… hmm, I wonder how I'll punish you?" It was a rhetorical question, a provocative one that made him shudder, and Sam knew better than to even say anything.

"Oh! I know!" Was the wickedly cheery response to his own question, and there was a snapping of fingers before Sam suddenly found himself bent over a small table with handcuffs tethering him down in that position in a much nicer and bigger shower. And then he began to freak out a little, because the other wasn't supposed to be able to do this sort of thing!

"How did you do that?!" He asked as he strained his neck to look back at the other who was grinning at him like a predator about to lay in to its wounded prey. For a brief moment he wondered if it was really the Lucifer he had a connection with or if some kind of crazy shape shifter thing was happening. Hell, with the way things were going he'd take a bad acid trip if he could!

"Weeeeeeell, I was gonna tell ya Sammy, but then you had to go and misbehave like that…" He said like a child who was determined to get his way as he leaned down over the captive hunter; ghosting his fingers down the other's spine while he spoke, and making him shiver.

Lucifer glanced around the shower and wondered how he should teach the naughty little vessel a lesson, when he spotted a bottle of conditioner and his eyes lit up with mischief. _Oh!_ That would do nicely!

It was tall, cylindrical and round at the top except where the flip open cap jutted out, and with the circumference of one of those soda bottles that he had seen Sam get out of a vending machine on occasion.

Plucking it off of the shelf, he removed the cap entirely from it and then rubbed some of the excess around the opening of it and on the round part of the bottle as he smiled down at Sam.

At first Sam looked rather relieved, because he figured maybe Lucifer was going to screw him like he had earlier that morning (or night… however you wanted to see it). But then, when the sandy haired male moved between his legs and spread them wider, and when he felt the slick plastic brush against his tender opening, he began to squirm to try and either get away or hopefully deter what the other planned to do.

All that earned him though was a rough smack to his left cheek and a warning look. Then, he felt three long, slim digits opening him up and his breath caught in his throat when the nozzle of the bottle wedged in at the center of them, before they left that poor ring of muscle to close down around it.

"Get ready to say 'Ahhh' Sam." The Devil said deviously. And just when he felt a little confused and rather uncomfortable at the pokey plastic in his already tender area, Lucifer began forcing the bottle further in, making Sam scream at the sharp, tearing pain; his fits clenching as his fingernails dug into his palms.

And just as the first inch worked in; stretching Sam to a whole new level, he gave a sigh of relief when it began going back out. He felt the bottle get squeezed a little and felt the cold goop of the conditioner against his raw insides.

It was a combination of smooth and cold which felt nice at first, but then it began to sting and burn, and Sam REALLY wished his tormenter would get it out of him. Then the bottle began working its way back in again, and now that it had a little more lubricant, it went in further; burning and stretching him out.

It was a long and agonizingly drawn out process as Lucifer pushed it in; not even stopping to let his lovers body accommodate the massive object. He could feel it tearing up his raw insides, and Sam couldn't help hoping that it would at least make it easier if he did start bleeding.

"Mmmh, my, my! Even after all that lovemaking we did, you're still so tight Sammy! I bet you've never had anything this big in you before huh? Not outside of the cage anyway." He mused as he watched with morbid fascination at the bottle slowly disappearing inside of his screaming and squirming lover; Sam's struggling only helping it to go in more. He couldn't help finding the whole situation to be so stimulating.

"Please don't! Stop it!" The hunter cried as he tried to form words through gritted teeth. Sam was clawing at the legs of the table he was on, but all that did was hurt his fingers, and his tears mixed in with the water droplets that dripped from his wet hair.

"Don't stop it? Oh Sammy, I wasn't planning to! So glad you like it so much though." The Devil taunted in that dangerously sweet voice of his; giving the bottle a harsh twist and causing his beloved victims body to tense up and his walls to clamp down painfully on the bottle before he gave it a small, quick shove; penetrating the boy about two and a half inches deeper and making some more of the contents leak out into him and be trapped inside.

Sam screamed bloody murder, but his body was beginning to go through its usual warped motions, and Lucifer was more than happy to point it out.

"Ooooh! You really _do_ like it, huh? You're such a cute little masochist…" He said with an endearing sigh as he saw that Sam was painfully hard now.

"Sh-shut up… you son of a-AHHH!" His rude remark was cut off by another twist in the opposite direction that unfortunately caused his back to arch and the rough object to go in even deeper.

"Ah, ah ahhhh my sweet Sammy! I don't think you want to upset me anymore. If anything you should be apologizing." The fallen angel warned, and Sam gave a pitiful growl of frustration. But… if it would end this torture, he'd have to swallow his pride and just "man up" as Dean sometimes said.

"O-okay… I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt your feelings. It was just starting to hurt and I thought getting it out would help." Sam said sorrowfully; meaning every word. And though it was sincere, Lucifer was rather enjoying himself.

"I see. And how will you make it up to me?" He asked in a somewhat pouting manner; still a little upset but mostly liking that the human was being compliant. He did so love it when the boy just submitted. Especially when he was the one who humbled him.

"Anything! A-anything you want! Just please! Forgive me!" The boy pleaded, eager to please and end his suffering.

"Okay then. Here's the deal." Lucifer said cheerfully. He left the bottle in and used his powers to keep it that way while he moved to stand in front of his bent over vessel.

"I'm going to give you a second chance to have my seed inside you. Work that pretty mouth of yours and make me cum. And if you don't swallow _every_ single drop and _keep_ it down, then I won't forgive you. Got it?" The sandy haired devil told the other in a nonnegotiable way.

Sam blinked and then stared at the erection in front of his face, and gave a hesitant nod to show he understood. After all, how bad could it be? He'd cum in him before and it wasn't too much for him he thought. But what he kept forgetting was that he was dealing with the Devil, and unbeknownst to him, a very free one!

He gently placed a hand on either side of the bound boys head and moved forward; jutting his devilhood against those soft lips that parted ever so tentatively. It was easy to see the young hunter was shy and wanted to be all manly and say no, but seeing as his ass was literally on the line, he had to push his ego aside and swallow a lot more than his pride!

No sooner had he opened his mouth wide enough, had it been forced wider as his captivating captor eased his way in. And for the moment Sam was at least grateful that he hadn't been too rough.

There was a pause when Lucifer thought the other was just going to hold still and make him do all the work, but then the brunette leaned forward as best he could in his current predicament and began to bob his head back and forth. It really was such a delicious, moist heat that he'd buried himself in. Lucifer smiled and briefly closed his eyes to savor it as the other sucked him off.

And what Sam lacked in experience, he more than made up for in the teachable department. Lucifer wove his fingers into that silken, wet hair and helped to guide the other. He liked that he could teach and program his lover. It only made good sense that if he had to learn what Sam liked, that Sam had to learn what he liked.

He swirled his tongue along the steely length; taking in as much of it as he could into his mouth without gagging since he was trying to ease into that part. The hands on his head picked up the pace and the poor hunter ended up lunging abruptly forward and taking in all of the Devil by accident when he felt that plastic conditioner container twisting back and forth in a manner that startled him.

Sam only ended up gagging a little once he realized what had happened and he heard the throaty groan he worked out of his wicked lover. And it was then that the damn object began twisting out, and while it was wonderful to have it leaving his body, that soon turned to searing pain as it began pushing back in in the same way.

The probing pushed him forward and pulled him back as it spiraled in and out of him; making him whimper and groan and sending pleasurable vibrations from his throat and straight into the Devil's groin; making him sigh in ecstasy as he used his powers on the bottle.

Lucifer steadily increased the tempo in time with his thrusting forward to meet Sam's movements until that plastic container was pumping in and out of that poor, abused hole rapidly; the white bottle quickly becoming stained red as the tears streamed down the suffering hunter's face.

The brunette was in such horrible agony, and it was made all the worse by the fact that when ever Lucifer slammed into his mouth and basically throat raped him, he did it so that when he did so, it pushed Sam's body back _into_ the penetrating bottle.

Poor Sam didn't think he could take anymore… he didn't think it could go in any further without killing him or something. But deeper and deeper it went still, ripping and forcing him open mercilessly, and somehow, he couldn't help deriving some horrifyingly sadistic pleasure from it!

Even the stretching and irritating the of sensitive membrane by the thick invader in his throat, that was enough to make Sam taste the tangy coppery flavor of metal, sent salacious judders throughout his worn out body. And soon he fell into the rough rhythm and was more than happy to move in either direction.

The sight was breathtaking in the fallen angels opinion. He could see delicate red ribbons of crimson serpentining their way down his lovers lean legs. It was positively fascinating to watch how the last of that thirteen inch long bottle completely disappeared into Sam, and how even when it vanished inside of him, the boy was spread as far as his position would allow as he zealously arched back for more!

Red tinged saliva bubbled at the corners of Sam's full mouth; the other being big enough to only allow a few drops to drip out and run down his chin to mix with the tears that weren't as many now. Seeing his beloved vessel in such a state of perverse euphoria, and how well he deep throated him, was enough to bring him over the edge and shoot his load right down that rammed raw passage.

The suddenness of it made Sam's eyes widen as he choked and try to pull away. But the firm grasp on his head held him in place, as stream after stream of sperm erupted from his brutal lover.

And just when he thought he was going to black out from the bewilderingly erotic form of asphyxiation, that made him orgasm despite his throbbing need being untouched, Lucifer pulled back just enough so that he could breath again. Even if he coughed again since air wasn't the only thing he was gulping down.

It tasted strangely bitter and bizarre; like a snow cone made out of seawater or something, it was difficult to describe but he really didn't like it at all. He swallowed every last drop he could, as he had to keep to the deal or he knew the other would continue to punish him. The real challenge though was that no matter how many mouthfuls he gulped down or how fast he did, the vicious cream kept coming.

His stomach made a sound of protest as it began to feel very full. And his abused throat was worn raw and so he could only swallow it but so much. Sam's tongue swirled over the head and slit as he sucked on the hard length; at least doing that helped him get it down more efficiently.

What with Lucifer always being the helper he was, he would occasionally jam back down the hunter's esophagus to force-feed more down. Minutes passed, which felt more like hours to Sam, who still had that bottle violating him so sinfully, and just when he felt as if it was going to come out of his nose, it stopped and he gasped for air when Lucifer stepped back.

A snap of those slender fingers and Sam was lying on his back and he could see that now his stomach was distended even worse than last time. And although he had to sit up as much as the little his restraints would allow to see it, he could make out the indentation of the bottle probing in and out of him, and he gave a broken and somewhat gurgled moan; his voice too horse and some of the white liquid fighting to get out as there wasn't enough room in his stomach to make any other sound.

"I must say Sammy. I didn't expect you to handle it so well. But you got every last drop!" The Devil said delightedly; caressing the swollen stomach and pushing down on it a little. The action caused Sam to look like he was about to throw up, but the blood tinged sperm was only forced back down with a grimace.

He leaned down and lovingly wiped his lovers mouth off before giving him a tender kiss that made the used and abused boy lean up for another. So he gave him a few more and then moved away to examine the bleeding entrance.

"After having that thing ripping you a new one, I bet you wished it was me pounding you into orgasmic bliss instead, huh?" Lucifer asked as he lazily slipped his finger passed the torn ring of muscle and swirling his finger around the blood slicked walls; letting his fingernail scratch against it and making the other gasp and whimper.

He looked to Sam as he spoke and saw the other give a tired nod, which made his smile widen. And eying the other he wondered wickedly just how much more the other could take. On his whim the bottle began drilling even deeper into Sam's body, making the weakened hunter cry out and his body convulse beautifully.

"Lucifer… no more… I can't… take it…" Sam begged; licking his dry lips as he closed his eyes to try and calm the nauseatingly over-fullness he was both suffering from and somehow enjoying. These were some of the reasons that Sam always wondered if he was really the monster or freak everyone thought he was.

"What's that? You want _more_? Hmm, well if you're sure you can take it Sammy, here it comes!" The Devil said with a sinisterly sweet smile, right before he bent the other's legs back so far that his ankles were almost behind his head and sheathing himself into that ripped and ravishing body.

"AHH! No! Please! I can't! Y-you promised!" Sam pleaded as he felt the bottle getting crammed further into him and the feeling of more blood beginning to trickle out. It was astonishing that he was still alive, but he had a strong feeling it had something to do with the Devil and how he wasn't about to just let his favorite source of entertainment and sadistic debauchery die on him.

"I only promised to forgive you darling. I never promised to stop." Lucifer pointed out cleverly. He could feel the bottom of the bottle as he thrust into him. Sam's passage wasn't as tight anymore as it clamped down on him from the pain, but it felt so very hot and wet, and he knew that everything he did further irritated the raw insides, making them more sensitive.

At least the warm water that sprayed over them from the showerhead offered some form of comfort as it kept the blood from drying and rinsed some of it off. And throughout the violating that the conditioner bottle did, some would slush out and join the blood in lubricating him.

"Say it Sam. I want to hear it." He said with a demanding prod that made the other judder again. It took a second to catch his breath, but he knew what the other wanted him to say.

"I love you!" He started to say, only for his voice to rise when the other made the bottle twist. Nonetheless, it had the right effect and made the sandy haired male smiled quite contentedly.

"I love you too Sammy. And it makes me so happy when you admit it." And to prove his point, he used his powers to empty out the slippery contents of the conditioner bottle deep into the other's bowels before making the bottle disappear to anywhere that wasn't inside of his darling Sammy.

"Oh thank you!" The grateful words spilled out of his mouth and he didn't care. The relief he experienced when the container was no longer violating him was immediate and it felt so much better with just his devilishly handsome lover moving around inside of him. Even if the hair softening product stung like a bitch.

The blood and conditioner made Sam's insides feel really smooth and slick, and Lucifer knew he was about ready to cum again. Seeing and hearing his playmate be so cute made him reward the good behavior by taking the others attention starved length and stroking the brunette to orgasm with him. And as soon as he felt Sam's body convulsing again and squeezing him lasciviously, he came too.

Although Lucifer wasn't a total worn out wreck of cuteness like Sam was as the boy lay there trying to catch his breath, he certainly felt pretty euphoric and well spent. And now that Sam had learned that he should be more careful about what he did and to try and mind his lovers feelings more, ol' Lucy snapped his fingers and brought them back to the bed in the motel; both clean, dry and ready for some rest (even if it was more Sam who needed it).

Happy to be back to more familiar surroundings and under the covers, the young hunter wrapped his arms around the others torso as he let their legs intertwine and snuggled up close to go back to sleep. He still didn't feel too good about having so much devil juice churning about in his belly, but considering the hell he went through last time he tried to get it out, he decided he could endure, or so he told himself; not wanting to let the other know how much he got off on it or how warpedly wonderful it felt in case Lucifer wanted to pump more into him.

Sam muttered a sleepy "Love you" to make sure the other was still all sunshine and rainbows, but really he was starting to like saying it. It gave him a warm and giddy feeling; especially with how positively the Devil reacted to it.

Hearing what his spent partner uttered sweetly made Lucifer grin and pull the other closer into his embrace; as if he thought if he could get any closer they could just meld into one again. Though if they did, he didn't think they could have as much fun as they had been lately. Perhaps that was an experiment for another day…

He waited until the other fell asleep before he used his powers to heal up all the damage he'd done. Though he did leave the marks he'd made since he was just possessive like that, at least the other wasn't bleeding anymore and was all nice and tight again; just waiting to be ravished and affectionately abused.

The boy would still wake up sore as heck though, and he smirked at how much this would effect the other's ability to sit down and ride in the car for long trips, which he'd get to see later when the sun came out and Dean decided to come looking for his little brother.

Yep. Later was something to look forward to. The reaction he'd get after explaining what had happened and seeing Sam freak out that he was actually here with him before the smarter of the two brothers decided that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing, to seeing the moron Dean spaz out and crap himself when he found out that God had freed the Devil because he was in love with his younger sibling Sam.

And then further on down the road, as he would by then be accepted by Sam into the group and be traveling with them to help smite the filthy demons, monsters and occasional irksome humans that they came across, before Dean would insist they try to get all that power out of Castiel who was tripping balls on his godly status.

That's when Lucifer would see that the simpering dolt had a thing for the homicidal angel in a trench coat, and after some begging from both brothers and getting Sam to do some more kinky stuff, would he bring the blue eyed idiot back to life after having exploded in that big pond so the angel could be with the whiny Dean who had been chasing him down all to try and save him all that time.

Which would, to his great delight, give him more time alone with Sam because now Castiel could help Dean with the hunting and Sam could actually have some fun in life; which Lucifer was glad to offer so long as he got to enjoy it with him and see the wonders of the world his maker had made.

And although this is the end to this twisted tale of romance and acceptance, it was by no means the end to their journey… But if it makes you feel better dear reader, these two lived happily ever after with each other, and much disturbingly adorable sex was had!

* * *

**~The End: for real this time!~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay… um… Lmfao! I am sometimes a little weirded out by some of the stuff I write after I’ve written it and had to read it over for editing XD so yeah… Either way, my first time writing this type of disturbing story LOL so yay me!  
> Well I think that’s it for this series of One-Shots. Hope ya’ll liked them! It was definitely fun to keep occupied with while my internet was down. Lmfao! And of course I just love making Sam my whipping boy! Kuwahahahahah! He just looks like he wants to be tormented, and in my mind I know how much Lucifer want to be the one to do it too! XD  
> Well, until next fic ya’ll! Tootles! And stay awesome! X3


End file.
